Rival Factions
by CrossFireRivalFanfiction
Summary: What happens when when NATO splits in to two, and those who serve and protect are forced to fight among one another? This is the adventure of many soldiers who leave their respective countries to join a multi-national private military.
1. Headquarters Arrival! A-1

**#################################################**

 **The following series is a non profit fan based fictional story. Crossfire: Rival Factions belongs to Smilegate, Smilegate Megaport, Arario, VTC Game, Tencent, Z8Games, Gameclub, Lytogame, , OMG, MAYN Interactive (Game Rage), and Gambooz. Please support the official release.**

 **#################################################**

 **South West Finland, North of Tampere**

 **N 61** **°46'23.242"**

 **E 23° 57'50.253"**

Three blue mercenaries with their bags meet outside a large victorian-style mansion. The first one is wearing a riot helmet with a bullet proof vest, he's holding a rifle bag and a large desert tan rucksack. Another one is wearing a gas mask, a Condor backpack, and a briefcase. The last is wearing a head cap and holding nothing more than an Alicepack.

"So is this the place, Desmond? It's a lot bigger than I had imagined" the helmetted one asked

"I'd imagine so." The one in the gas mask replied, looking at a piece of paper." This is where our GPS chips lead us."

The one with the head cap spoke up "Do not always trust technology, go knock."

"Yeah, ." said Desmond "How about you show us your breaching skills while Abram and I wait here?"

"Да, Little Jerry SWAT will knock on the door while Special air Desmond and I will watch." OMOH said while putting his hands on Jerry's shoulders, nudging him to go.

After much needed coaxing, Jerry went up to the door. He rang the doorbell which gave out a peculiar tune that he couldn't put his finger on it in terms of identifying it. After a minute, the door is opened by what seems to be a young Malaysian flight attendant.

She took a good look at him and the two standing behind him. "SWAT, SAS, OMOH for Global Risk?"

The three looked at eachother in awe. What kind of spy information organization had they signed up for? Jerry turned back to the young woman,

"Yes ma'am. That would be the three of us"

"Great!" She smiled, giving him a hand shake. "Special Task and Rescue, or STAR. Follow me, I'll take you to your Commanding Officer."

Star lead the three through the extensive tour-like stroll of the mansion. On the way, they passed multiple firing ranges, weapons repair shops, gyms, lounges, room complexes, and amenities.

They reached a large metal door that resembled a vault. Star took off her right glove and pulled down a panel, scanned her hand and the large for creaked open.

After two flights of spiral staircases down, they reached a control room full of screens and maps of the world, the whole thing seemed like a futuristic space station. Two agents, two mean looking soldiers, and another soldier with a blue boonie hat all looked up at the 4 coming down the staircase. One of the agents in an orange vest said his fairwells to the other agent and took his leave through the back door.

"Ah. Thank you for bringing the recruits in, Miss Nor, you are dismissed." The Soldier with the boonie hat said.

Star nodded and walked back up the staircase. The vault door closing can be heard echoing down the staircase, it is soon drowned out by the soft electrical humming of the technology in that bunker.

The soldier broke the silence "You three must be the new recruits. I'm your commanding officer of you all, my name is Elliott,I am a Navy SEAL. But you will refer to me as Commander Elliott, or just Commander. Welcome to Global Risk."

 _ **#################################################**_

 _Hi, Author here. Constructive criticisms is very much appreciated as this is probably the first story of this game, please leave a review containing any mishaps, plot holes, or confusing information. I will try to iron them out within the next chapters or answer them in the next Author's Note if it doesn't pertain to the story._


	2. Seeing Stars B-1

**#################################################**

 **The following series is a non profit fan based fictional story. Crossfire: Rival Factions belongs to Smilegate, Smilegate Megaport, Arario, VTC Game, Tencent, Z8Games, Gameclub, Lytogame, OMG, MAYN Interactive (Game Rage), and Gambooz. Please support the official release.**

 **#################################################**

 **Midday, Mercenary Mansion.**

"Have you seen STAR?"

"Did you see STAR today?"

"Can you please tell her that I'm looking for her?"

A young woman in a tight suit and a beanie wanders the housing units, looking for her fellow mercenary.

"SPOP, have you seen STAR? Im looking for her." She asked

"Sorry, Sable. Haven't seen her all morning."

This is terrible. What is something happened to her? Should she ask her team leader? Would she know? Sable would never bother her leader over something so trivial. Maybe she should.

She walked outside to a relatively tall woman sunbathing on the deck, she had aviators covering her eyes and one leg crossed over her robotic other. Sable mistakenly got in the way of her sun, prompting her to lower her shades to glare up at same menacingly

"Sable, what did I tell you about bothering me in my alone time?" The woman asked quizzically.

"B-but Arch, have you seen Nor-"

"No." Arch replied bluntly, cutting Sable off "Now scram"

Sable starts stepping back, "Y-Yes ma'am..." She turns around to walk back into the mansion. Before she can get inside, a large shirtless muscular mercenary blocks her path with his arm.

"Hey there, cute little thing. What are you doing out here? This isn't like you to be vulnerable by yourself ~" he said devilishly

This wasn't good. With the story rating on it's way to "mature audience only," Sable had to do something about this Black List mercenary fast. She turns around and starts walking back to Arch.

"M..Mrs Lucy.." She mutters under her breath

The Black List Commando stepped in front of her, "C'mon. Strip of the tight clothing," he aggressively lunges at her head, snagging her beanie "Here, I'll _help_!" He raised it higher than she can reach effectively bullying her.

"S-stop that! It was a gift!" Sable cried out

"Awww from who, your boyfri-"

 _ **-CLANK-**_

"By the way, jerk. She's not alone" said a familiar blunt voice

Arch handed back Sable her beanie after hugging her calm.

"All better, Champ?" Arch asked in a motherly voice. Sable nods as the door opens and a young woman runs across the deck to the other mercenaries.

"SABLE!" the young woman cries out as she hugs Sable and Arch

Arch's stone cold demeanor is temporarily replaced by the warm resolve her two squad mates shared.

She spoke up, "Well, I guess Nor found you."

STAR looked down at the mercenary on the floor, the Black List Commando with a bleeding forehead was moaning and groaning on the floor. She stared at Arch with a look saying "You broke the rules and you know it." She shot a glare back saying "I know."

"Well.. I guess I'll notify SIA.." STAR rolled up one of her gloves and pulled out a small wrist watch and talked into it

"Agents, I need you both on the western deck we have a wounded mercenary."

Within a few minutes, two agents and the Black List STAR all show up on the deck, the agent with the orange vest asked questions to the Commando whom was helped up and now being tended to by the Black List STAR; The blue suit agent walked over to Arch.

"Damn. Quite a kicking leg you have there, captain, this will be coming out of your paycheck however." The agent said.

"That's fine. I have alot of money, but not too many Sables." Arch replied.

"Unfortunately we also need to relocate you and the Commando to another part of the mansion, but you know the drill." Agent 4 lightly cuffs Arch and they both leave the scene, Sable and Nor waving at them.

By the end of the conflict, resolve had taken place; Nor was happy that Sable was safe, Arch felt justified in what she did, but Sable's fear for the Black List mercenaries had grown. Now there are two Black List mercenaries she feared.

##########################

 _Hey mercs! Author here. This is one of many different perspectives of the Story with different characters. Story B-1 is not the same as Story A-1, but it takes place in the same time. Got a question? Leave it in a review and I'll try to answer it in the next Author's note._


	3. Commanding Commander A-2

**#################################################**

 **The following series is a non profit fan based fictional story. Crossfire: Rival Factions belongs to Smilegate, Smilegate Megaport, Arario, VTC Game, Tencent, Z8Games, Gameclub, Lytogame, OMG, MAYN Interactive (Game Rage), and Gambooz. Please support the official release.**

 **#################################################**

 _ **Global Risk bunker**_

Commander Elliott starts off by welcoming SWAT, SAS, and OMOH to the Global Risk force this quickly turns into rule sets, guide booklets, and basics.

"Teams normally consists of 3 mercenaries. Leader, Pointman, and Support. You the are the perfect team composition. As you can see, I have my team here, with me. Me being the leader, Commando here being Pointman, and UNSF being our support."

Jerry seemed to be overwhelmed by all this information. Desmond was writing down notes of what the Commander was saying. Abram was staring intently at his Commander, taking in everything he was saying.

"M16 Assault rifles, M700 sniper rifles, and USP hand guns are standard issue. Any other firearm can be purchased from private military contractors, Military surpluses, or from NATO; ammunition will be provided. You can earn money through special tasking, assignments, contracts, or Daily Missions"

At this point, Jerry couldn't keep up with what his Commander was saying. Desmond was running out of paper to write on. Abram areas still staring, still taking in everything the Commander was saying.

"Two rooms are assigned per team, which means yes, one of you lucky dogs get your own room. Logistically it is most efficient to store any luggage, equipment, or supplies with the person whom receives his or her own room. Got all that?"

Jerry looked around at his two teammates, to see if they are add confused as he is. Desmond had written most of what he said, mainly the important parts.

"Да" replied Abram, who had listened and understood everything Commander Elliott had said.

Both Jerry and Desmond look over at Abram in surprise, wondering how he was able to remember everything, the Commander smiled.

"It seems like your friend here has a keen ear. Maybe he should be the one to get his own room?"

Jerry and Desmond look at eachother nervously, both of them wanted their own room.

"Well I mean it's kinda..."

"Well it's just that maybe..."

The two silently complained while Commander Elliot took two keycards out of a drawer

"No objections? Splendid!" He hands Abram a keycard and tosses the other to Desmond.

The keys read 206 and 207 this brought up the question, are there really 310 other mercenaries? The Commander

hands Jerry a much thinner card with a list of names on it.

"What is this, sir? A business card?" Jerry asked

"Of sorts" the Commander replied "this is a card of all the teams assigned to certain mercenaries"

A small alarm blares and everyone in the room turns to it. SIA suddenly points at the console "UNSF, notify me of the exact location of Miss Nor's signal. Tell Agent 5 and Miss Ayla."

The bulky soldier nodded as SIA Agent left the room the same door that the other agent left. "Western outdoor deck, wounded mercenary. Miss Ayla and agent 5 have been notified."

The three looked at the situation behind the Commander, then at the Commander himself.

"Don't mind them, situations like these happen all the time. We are more than will equipped to handle any situation." The Commander assured them.

"This actually allows me to segway in to my next topic, there are ground rules here that you must follow here." His time changed to a more serious one.

"One, don't get in to any relationships. There are some exceptions but normally they hinder performance on the field. Now I know the outfits some ladies have around here arnt exactly standard issue, but that's exactly why they dress the way they do; To distract, mind games." The Commander started pacing back and forth.

"Two, don't harm anyone outside of battle. There is an elaborate system in which we are enabled to survive life threatening wounds on the battlefield. This does not transpire to outside said battlefield."

The three looked at eachother, then at the Commander in confusion

"Erm.. Sir-" Jerry spoke up only to be cut off.

" _NUMBER THREE._.. Listen to any supervisor and or higher rank; this includes _not interrupting them when they are speaking"_ He was definitely annoyed by Jerry intruding his speech. "Unlike popular belief, Mercenaries are akin to private militaries, in fact these two factions; Global Risk and Black List are classified as these."

The entire squad was about to fall over from standing up so long. Commander Elliott noticed this and quickly changes gears.

"Enough of me yammering, you three head to the infirmary. Drop off your luggage at your rooms and head to the health department for something scientifically special."

 _###############################################################_

 _Guys. I'm sorry. I had to get the exposition out of the way. Please don't hurt me ;-; this is the last tl;dr chapter of its kind... For now. Anyways, if you have a question, leave it in a review below. Hate me for putting so much exposition in a story? I don't blame you. :[ I'll be holding off writing until people catch up, as I submitted the last 3 stories within minutes of each other._


End file.
